Quest for the Golden Waffle/Film
Quest For The Golden Waffle is a film that is set to appear on YouTube sometime later in 2009, most likely in the early spring. It will depict the events that take place in the book Quest For The Golden Waffle, chapter by chapter. A few of the users on this wiki are managing and producing the film. If you want to help, sign up on the talk page. Plot Summary COMING SOON!!! = Videos = Trailers Here are the trailers that we may be producing, just to test how movie-like we can make the film. Trailer 1 COMING SOON!!! Chapters Here are the videos for each chapter. Book I: Dorkugal Chapter 1: A Vacation On The Occasion COMING SOON!!! Cast & Crew Note: This will be updated as we get more users to help. Crew Note:Actors are listed in "Cast". * Explorer 767 -- Director and Scriptwriter (he is supervising the project while writing the book at the same time.) * POGOPUNK32 -- Special Effects Guy (he will be managing and creating the scenery, background, and effects for the film.) ** Metalmanager -- Assistant Special Effects Guy (he will make the scenery, characters, and other images) *** 非常に巧妙なスパイ -- Assistant Assistant Special Effects Guy (he will create smaller bits of special effects, and add finishing touches to the film.) * Dancing Penguin -- Artist, (he will make the promotional posters and possibly help out with the scenery, characters, and yada yada yada) ** 非常に巧妙なスパイ -- Promotional Artist (He will help with posters.) * Sheepman -- Promotional Specialist (He will make ads.) *Happyface -- Producer (will tell the actors how to speak, etc., etc) Cast * Narrator voiced by Sk8itbot08 -- The Narrator narrates the entire film, and also frequently argues with Explorer. Later revelaed as Mayor McFlapp. ** Mayor McFlapp voiced by -- Mayor McFlapp is the Narrator of the Antarctic world, and is good friends with Explorer and Fred. * Explorer voiced by Metalmanager -- Explorer is the protagonist and leader of the group; he enjoys a good adventure and argues with the Narrator, constantly causing trouble for the little band. * Fred voiced by Metalmanager -- Fred is the "mentor" of Explorer; as the older brother of Explorer, he tries to maintain order and logic within the group, yet frequently argues with IBM. * Happyface & Barkjon voiced by Metalmanager -- The duo are members of The Troublesome Trio and try to back up Explorer and Fred in their quest. Unfortunately, they usually get sidetracked and seperated from the brothers due to arguements and such other things. Happyface is the smart one, but is dwarfed by Barkjon in size. * IBM (possibly) voiced by TurtleShroom -- IBM is an old hermit living in a cave carved in the side of a cliff in the Dorkugese Jungle. He operates an old-timey mainframe and thinks that modern technology is inferior. * Mabel (possibly) voiced by Spy Guy Pers -- Mabel is a pompous purple puffle that hates everything except money, power, and of course, herself. Everyone dislikes her and frequently tries to prank her. Category:Movies Category:waffles